A Sister's Bond
by Windy Waters
Summary: I had to write a short story for english and I used some of the Scouts names. AU no powers. Serenity's going through a tough time she has to cope with the death of her sister, plus more. One-Shot.


Her smile, I would do anything to see it now. Her laugh, that soft tinkling sound, I'd love to hear it just to convince myself that these past few months have just been a nightmare. "Hello Serenity, you in there?" a hand was waving in front of my face. The hand and voice both belonged to my cousin Raye.

"I'm here Raye what's up?" I asked.

"Well I've been standing here for the past five minutes trying to get your attention, are you alright?" she replied.

"Yeah I'm fine," I lied forcing a smile, but my sigh afterwards told her otherwise. Raye sat down and put a comforting arm around me.

"I know its hard now, but you'll see everything will get better," she told me squeezing my shoulders. I snorted in disgust and shrugged her arm off.

"As if Raye, she's dead and there's nothing you or I can do, she's dead and it's my entire fault!" I yelled.

"Seriously, _Moonlight_, you need to calm down!" Raye shouted back.

"Don't call me that!" I screamed, and then with out looking back I ran out of the room. I could hear Raye calling me back but I didn't care. I just kept running.

Raye sighed as she watched Serenity run out of sight. She had hoped that by using the family nickname for her she may have come to her senses and realised how much of a fool she was being but instead it had a negative effect and she'd run off. Raye sighed again and slapped for forehead as she realised what she had done. Serenity was always the night owl, whereas _she_ was always the first up and about. Therefore Serenity was nicknamed Moonlight and _she_ was nicknamed Sunlight. Serenity had been sitting there mourning _her_ and Raye had brought up one of the last things connecting them. Raye started off following the direction that Serenity had taken when she had run off.

About a week ago I lost the person closest to me; from the moment we were born we were inseparable. She always knew when I was upset but didn't waste time with nonsense words she would just hug me and let me cry it out. She knew how to make me smile and laugh out loud. We were able to look after each other without help from others. She was my twin, the other half of me, the sun to my moon. I kept running until I reached the cemetery where she was buried. I sat down next to her and cried till I could cry no more and collapsed with tiredness.

Flashing lights, deafening music and thousands of people dancing around. Basically a typical Saturday night at Alan and Steve's place, except tonight was different. My sister and I had just turned 18 and Alan, her boyfriend, had thrown us a party to celebrate "Serenity!" "Serenity… where are you?" my sister was shouting over the music trying to find me.

"Over here Mina!" I called back dancing with a guy I'd just met. Mina rolled her eyes when she saw me; she grabbed my hand and pulled me aside.

"Alan said he'd take me home, are you coming with?" she asked. I cast a glance over at Alan; he was having difficulty standing straight.

"Are you sure sis he looks really drunk, I'm just going to walk," I replied.

"Whatev's I'm going with him and you can't make me change my mind," with that she ran off to Alan her long blonde hair trailing behind her. I just resumed dancing with the same guy from before.

A couple of hours later I was walking along the street to my place when I noticed red and blue flashing lights and what looked like a car that been rolled so many times, I looked down and noticed a trail of blood. As I walked closer I began to recognise the scrap of a car. It was Alan's. The police, firemen and paramedics were all there. I drew even nearer; I had to know if she was in there. I saw strands of his long silver hair then my world collapsed. I could see Mina's face. She unconscious and her cheeks were covered in blood. I started screaming, "That's my sister get her out!" I had to know if she was still alive. As the firemen got work getting Mina and Alan out of the car one of the policemen tried to drag me away but I refused to move. The paramedics checked Alan out first, but as soon as they started one of them shook their head sadly and they moved onto Mina. Tears started to pour down my face if Alan was dead then surely Mina was to. Again as soon as they started they stopped and worst fears were confirmed. Mina was dead and it was my fault.

I awoke my face wet and covered in grass. I looked beside me to Mina's grave. "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen," I cried softly to the gravestone. "Goodbye Mina, I'll see you later," I ran out of cemetery without looking around, all I heard was the screech of brakes and I saw a bright light, and then I knew no more.

It was a late afternoon when they buried Serenity. Raye was there tears streaming down her face, for the Tsuki's and the rest of their family their lives were ruined. Both of the twins were gone, their lives extinguished before heir time.

THE END.


End file.
